The Family's Favorite Games
Max Not even Max himself can limit himself to 10 anymore. 15. Secret of Monkey Island (PC) 14. Batman Arkham City (X360, WiiU, PS3) 13. Metal Gear Solid 4 (PS3) 12. inFAMOUS 2 (PS3) 11. Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (PC, 360, PS3) 10. Fire Emblem: Awakening (3DS) 9. Telltale's The Walking Dead (PC, 360, PS3) 8. Luminous Arc 2 (DS) 7. Kingdom Hearts II (PS2) 6. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves/Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (PS3) 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 4. The Last of Us (PS3) 3. Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess (NGC, Wii) 2. Pokemon X and Y (3DS) 1. Final Fantasy IX (PS1) Samuel I can't limit myself to 10 anymore. ;-; I can't even limit myself to 15! (poor Brian) 20. Minecraft (PC/360/PS3) 19. Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) 18. Moonbase Alpha (PC) 17. Halo 4 (360) 16. Disgaea 3: Absense of Justice (PS3) 15. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (PS3) 14. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (PS3) 13. Kid Icarus: Uprising (3DS) 12. Animal Crossing New Leaf (3DS) 11. Burnout (PS2/XBOX/GCN) 10. Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes (PS3/Wii) 9. Jetpack Joyride (Vita/Mobile Devices) 8. League of Legends (PC) 7. Sonic Heroes (PS2/XBOX/GCN) 6. Persona 3: Portable (PSP) 5. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (360/PS3) 4. Pokémon X and Y (3DS) 3. Katawa Shoujo (PC) 2. Fire Emblem: Awakening (3DS) 1. Trinity Universe (PS3) Niklas 10. inFAMOUS 2 9. Soul Calibur II and V 8. Sonic Heroes 7. God of War III 6. Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction 5. MediEvil 4. The Legend of Spyro trilogy 3. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2. Muppet RaceMania 1. Crash Bandicoot 2 and Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Michael 10. Pokémon Gen III 9. Road Trip Adventure 8. Penny Racers 7. Gears Of War 3 6. TF2 5. Fallout New Vegas 4. Ape Escape 3 3. Super Smash Bros Brawl 2. Super Mario World 1. Halo 3 Caden 15. Tales of the Abyss (PS2/Nintendo 3DS) 14. Trinity Universe (PS3) 13. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (Nintendo Wii) 12. Persona 4 (PS2) 11. Kid Icarus: Uprising (Nintendo 3DS) 10. Animal Crossing: New Leaf (Nintendo 3DS) 9. Bioshock: Infinite (PS3/Xbox 360/PC) 8. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (Nintendo 3DS) 7. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo Wii) 6. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) 5. Fire Emblem: Awakening (Nintendo 3DS) 4. Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (PS3/Nintendo Wii) 3. Rhythm Thief: & The Emperor's Treasure (Nintendo 3DS) 2. The Last of Us (PS3) 1. Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia / Pokémon X & Y (Nintendo DS/Nintendo 3DS) KHawk 10. Dynasty Warriors 8 (PS3) 9. Golden Sun: The Lost Age (GBA) 8. Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan (3DS) 7. Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (SuFami/DS) 6. Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (Komakyou) (PC) 5. Samurai Warriors 2/Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (PS2) 4. T.R.A.G.: Mission of Mercy (PS1) 3. Suikoden (PS1) 2. Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes (PS3) 1. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Victory (PS3) Heartless Soldier 10. Catherine 9. Metal Gear Solid 4 8. Resident Evil 5 7. Bastion 6. Fire Emblem Awakening 5. Grand Theft Auto V 4. World of Warcraft 3. Kingdom Hearts 2 2. Dark Souls 1. Persona 4 Golden Jeff 15. Jak 3 (PS2) 14. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) 13. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (Wii) 12. Animal Crossing: New Leaf (3DS) 11. Pacman World 2 (PS2/Gamecube/Xbox) 10. Super Mario Sunshine (Gamecube) 9. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves/3: Drake's Deception (PS3) 8. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (PS1) 7. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 6. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves (PS2) 5. Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver (DS) 4. Persona 4 (PS2) 3. The Last of Us (PS3) 2. Saints Row: The Third (PS3/Xbox 360) 1. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (PS3/Xbox 360) The Water Waka Just visit this. It's a Top 50, even though it says Top 25. Wonderful. Maverick 20. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (PS3) 19. Castlevania Judgment (Wii) 18. Super Adventure Island II (SNES) 17. LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (PS2) 16. Super Mario World (SNES) 15. Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Wii) 14. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (DS) 13. Kid Icarus Uprising (3DS) 12. Sin & Punishment: Star Successor (Wii) 11. BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (PSP) 10. Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure (3DS) 9. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (PSP) 8. Pokémon Y (3DS) 7. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 6. League of Legends (PC) 5. Sonic Colours (Wii) 4. Mega Man X4 (PS1) 3. Crash Bandicoot: Warped (PS1) 2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (PSP) 1. Fire Emblem Awakening (3DS) ObsidiusFan I've already made this countdown on Youtube! 10. Super Smash Bros Brawl 9. Bully: Canis Canem Edit 8. Godzilla: Save the Earth 7. Super Mario 64 DS 6.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora´s Mask 5. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 4. Crash Twinsanity 3. Shadow of the Colossus 2. Kingdom Hearts 2 1. Pokémon Black & White 1/2 Stelios78910 See this. Because he's a fussy busterd. The Omni-Slayer Screw Top 10s, here's a Top 20: 20 - ModNation Racers 19 - Super Paper Mario 18 - Ben 10: Protector of Earth 17 - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 16 - Shadow the Hedgehog 15 - Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil 14 - Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon 13 - Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec/Gran Turismo 4 12 - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 11 - Jak 3 10 - No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise 9 - Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time 8 - Super Smash Bros. Melee 7 - Persona 4 6 - Crash Twinsanity 5 - Batman: Arkham City 4 - Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 3 - The Last of Us 2 - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time 1 - Pokémon Black and White 2 Rovenami 10. Jak and Daxter 9. Sonic Generations 8. Star Wars: Republic Commando (Lesser known FPS game) 7. rFactor 6. Team Fortress 2 5. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 4. Daytona USA 2: Power Edition 3. Panzer Dragoon 2. NASCAR Racing 2003 Season 1. Daytona USA 2001 Alex 10.Super Mario 3d World 9.Far Cry 3 8.Skate 3 7.Kingdom Hearts 1.5 6.The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker HD 5.The Last of Us 4.Corpse Party Blood Covered 3.Pokemon X and Y 2.Persona 4 Golden 1.Earthbound James 10. Katawa Shoujo 9. Metal Gear Rising: Revengance 8. Halo 4 7. Portal 2 6. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 5. Star Wars: Knights of The Old Repubilc 4.Okami 3. Mass Effect 3 2. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 1. Bioshock Infinite Austin Making this Top 15 Now: 15. Tales of Graces f 14. Suikoden 1 13. Final Fantasy Tactics 12. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 11. Shin Megami Tensei 4 10. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Darkness 9. HyperDimension Neptunia MK2 8. Tales of the Abyss 7. Metal Gear Rising: Revengence 6. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne 5. League of Legends 4. Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes 3. Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma 2. Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten 1. Fire Emblem: Awakening Ty 10. Kid Icarus: Uprising 9. Fire Emblem Awakening (God-dammit, Austin.) 8. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 7. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 6. Super Mario Galaxy 5. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 4. Minecraft 3. League of Legends 2. Pokemon X and Pokemon Y 1. Castle Crashers Mr. Weird 5. Koji the Frog 4. iCarly 2 3. Wii Fit Plus 2. Pong 1. Hellcats Over the Pacific Nerdy Randall 10. Dead Island 9. Pokémon Snap 8. Mario's Time Machine 7. Viva Pinata 6. Disney Infinity 5. Lenny the Lizard 4. Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena 3. Chameleon Twist 2. Scaler 1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Judas the Wolf(former member) 10. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker 9. Rayman 8. Super Mario 64 7. Team Fortress 2 6. Batman: Arkham City 5. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty 4. Bully: Canis Canem Edit 3. Jak 2 2. Rayman 2: Revolution 1. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The Black Rose 10. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 9. Resident Evil 4 8. Team Fortress 2 7. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 6. Super Mario Galaxy 5. Cave Story 4. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 3. Shadow of the Colossus 2. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 1. Banjo-Tooie Tommaso Top 15 instead: 15. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 14. Sonic 3 & Knuckles (SEGA Mega Drive) 13. Mortal Kombat 9 (PS3) 12. Shadow of the Colossus (PS2, PS3) 11. WWE 2K14 (PS3) 10. Kid Icarus Uprising (3DS) 9. DIRT 2 (PS3) 8. Forum Fantasy: Prelich's Journey to Manhood (PC) 7. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (PS3) 6. Motorstorm Pacific Rift (PS3) 5. Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Wii) 4. Fire Emblem Awakening (3DS) 3. Metal Slug Anthology (Wii) 2. Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) 1. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky (DS) Kira Because he doesn't want to clutter anything. Astral Wizard (Ivan) 10-) Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes 9-) No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle 8-) Team Fortress 2 7-) Kirby`s Return to Dreamland 6-) Super Mario Galaxy 5-) Sonic Colors 4-) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time 3-) Phoenix Wright Ace Attourney 2-) EarthBound 1-) Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HSpiritOfVengeance 5. Pokémon X/Y 4. Mortal Kombat 9 3. Team Fortress 2 2. Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete 1. Pokémon Gen 2 The rest of the list will be developed soon. Noah (The Hedgehog Ninja) 20. Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (Xbox 360) 19. The Sims 3 (PC & Xbox 360) 18. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) 17. Brutal Legend (Xbox 360) 16. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggles (Wii) 15. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) 14. Duck Dodgers: Starring Daffy Duck (N64) 13. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale (PS3) 12. MySims Agents (Wii) 11. Pokémon: XD Gale of Darkness (GCN) 10. Sly Cooper Thieves in Time (PS3) 9. Saints Row The Third (Xbox 360) 8. Crash Twinsanity (PS2) 7. Red Dead Redemption (Xbox 360) 6. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) 5. Rayman Legends (Xbox 360) 4. Super Smash Bros Brawl (Wii) 3. Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (Xbox 360) 2. Sonic Colors (Wii) 1. Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time (PS3) Category:Top 10 Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams